Malam Inagurasi
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: [DISCONTINUED!] # Maaf yg menunggu kelanjutannya. Fic ini sudah tidak akan saya update lagi.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Pairing : Ichigo x Hitsugaya**

_**Spoiler Warning : **__**Alternate Universe (AU), Out Of Character (OOC), maleXmale, Shounen-ai, Don't like Don't read!**_

**Summary :** Hitsugaya salah satu mahasiswa baru di sebuah fakultas. Di kampusnya akan di adakan malam inagurasi. Tapi sepertinya Hitsugaya tidak terlalu berminat dengan acara yang disediakan khusus untuk para mahasiswa baru itu. hingga akhirnya Hitsugaya datang ke acara itu dan bertemu dengan seseorang…

**.**

**.

* * *

**

**Malam Inagurasi**

**.**

**Chapter 1

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

Malam inagurasi adalah malam yang dinantikan oleh para mahasiswa angkatan baru. Acara ini sebenarnya adalah salah satu bentuk keakraban antara angkatan lama dan angkatan yang baru. Tapi hanya sekitar sepuluh persen. Karena kebanyakan yang ada bukan mengakrabkan diri melainkan cari gara-gara dengan kakak tingkat yang sudah menyusahkan mereka waktu Ospek.

Pagi itu suasana dalam ruangan di salah satu kampus sedang hangat-hangatnya membicarakan tentang malam inagurasi nanti. Apalagi yang cewek-cewek. Mereka penuh semangat membahas penampilan yang akan mereka pakai nanti malam di acara itu.

Cuma seseorang di dalam ruangan itu yang kelihatannya tidak berminat. Malahan dia berdoa dalam hati kalau acara nggak ada gunanya itu batal. Hitsugaya duduk di bangkunya sambil memandang ke luar jendela.

"_Kaichou_, kok diam saja," bisik Matsumoto dari arah belakang. Hitsugaya nyaris saja melompat dari bangkunya. Matsumoto tertawa geli melihat ketua kelasnya itu.

Hitsugaya berdecak kesal. "Apaan sih!" bentaknya kesal. Matsumoto tambah terkekeh geli. Tapi tawanya langsung reda begitu melihat muka kesal Hitsugaya.

"Duileeeh~ begitu saja marah," goda Matsumoto.

"_Kaichou_ sudah siapkan baju apa yang bakal dipakai nanti di malam inagurasi?" Matsumoto buru-buru mengalihkan pembicaraan begitu melihat urat marah yang muncul di dahi Hitsugaya.

"Nggak berminat," jawab Hitsugaya ketus. Matsumoto geleng-geleng kepala mendengar ucapan itu. Padahal acara ini hanya sekali diadakan untuk mahasiswa baru.

Seorang dosen masuk ke dalam ruangan. Semuanya langsung balik ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

"_Ohayou_…" sapa Unohana sensei. Salah satu dosen di kampus. Wajahnya selalu tersenyum lembut. Rambut hitam panjangnya dikepang rapi ke depan lehernya. Langsung terdengar koor salam balasan dari para mahasiswa di ruangan itu.

"Saya dengar sebentar malam akan ada acara Inagurasi, ya?" tanya Unohana sensei. Terlihat anggukan serempak dari para mahasiswa. "Kalian senang dengan acara yang akan diadakan ini?" anggukan antusias muncul di muka-muka mahasiswa baru itu. Soalnya acara ini jarang sekali ada gitu lho, _m__inus_ Hitsugaya. Ditopangnya dagunya kemudian menatap keluar jendela.

"Unohana sensei, bagaimana kalau kuliah hari ini sampai disini saja!" seru seorang mahasiswi cewek yang duduk agak di belakang. langsung terdengar suara-suara setuju hampir semua yang ada di ruangan. Unohana tersenyum tipis.

"Boleh saya tahu apa alasannya?"

"Kami 'kan mau menyiapkan kostum yang bakal dipakai sebentar, _Sensei_. Jadi boleh dong," ujar cewek itu dengan nada memohon.

Unohana mengeleng pelan sambil tersenyum. Tapi dia bisa memaklumi. Karena dulu dia juga begitu waktu kuliah. "Ya, baiklah. Kuliah hari ini sampai disini. Nanti kita lanjutkan besok."

Seruan senang langsung keluar dari mulut-mulut mahasiswa di ruangan itu. _Asoy_! Sebenarnya ada faktor lainnya yang membuat para mahasiswa itu senang. Kuliah dari Unohana. Sumpah! Bisa bikin jenuh dan ngantuk banget. Karena dosen satu itu kalau menerangkan bakal nggak habis-habis.

Hitsugaya ternganga. Kuliah hari ini tidak ada karena acara sialan itu? Apa-apaan ini. Batinnya kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua kening Hitsugaya mengerut heran. Neesannya, Hinamori. Sedang berkutat serius dengan sesuatu di depannya.

"Ngapain sih, _Neesan_?" tanya Hitsugaya. _Speechless,_ melihat raut muka Hinamori yang jarang banget serius itu.

"Kamu buta? Nggak lihat apa aku lagi nyetrika."

"Serius banget! Kayak itu baju belinya diatas sejuta."

Hinamori mendelik sebel, "Sok tahu banget sih kamu, Shiro-chan. Daripada baju kamu. Belinya di tempat bekas," ledeknya. Hitsugaya yang sedang minum soda di samping kulkas langsung keselek. Kedua matanya menatap kesal Neesan-nya.

"Bajuku ini keluaran terbaru xxx, _you know_. Jadi jangan samakan dengan seleramu yang jelek," lanjut Hinamori lagi. Ditatapnya Hitsugaya dengan alis terangkat tinggi.

Hitsugaya mendengus. Dasar kampret! baju norak begitu saja di banggain. Dilangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar.

"Shiro-chan…" panggil Hinamori. Cowok mungil itu berhenti di depan tangga. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke arah Hinamori.

"Apa lagi?"

"Kalau sebentar kamu nggak datang ke acara inagurasi. Berarti benar dong. Kalau kamu malu datang ke acara itu karena bajumu belinya di tempat bekas," ujar Hinamori ringan. Tadi dia dengar dari Matsumoto kalau Otouto-nya ini nggak berminat datang. Kalau di pancing seperti ini pasti dia akan panas.

"_URUSAI!_ Aku bakal datang kok."

Betul, kan? gumam Hinamori dalam hati. Hitsugaya menuju kamarnya dengan gerutuan dan umpatan kesal yang keluar dari mulutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hitsugaya sedikit cengo dengan ruangan di depannya. Tempat itu remang-remang. Lampu disko berputar-putar diatas. Suara musik rock, R n B, dan nggak tahu musik nggak jelas di putar di tempat itu. Ini diskotik apa acara inagurasi sih? Batinnya _sweatdrop_.

Cowok mungil ini semakin bengong melihat para mahasiswa angkatannya menari liar di bawah pantulan lampu khas diskotik itu. Bahkan ada yang menari bak artis-artis seperti Julia peres, Inul daratista, dll. Dia hampir muntah melihatnya. Seseorang menepuk pelan bahu Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya menoleh dan menatap orang itu.

"_Kaichou_, ngapain berdiri disini? Ayo masuk," ajak Matsumoto. Hitsugaya menggeleng.

"Aku mau pulang. Mual aku melihat orang-orang itu."

"Apa, _Kaichou_? Sumpah nggak kedengaran."

Ruangan itu memang berisik dengan suara musik. Jadi wajar dong suara kecil Hitsugaya nggak di dengar Matsumoto. Tanpa meminta setuju dari sang _empu_. Matsumoto menarik paksa Hitsugaya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kaget, tidak menyangka, dan macam-macam ekspresi lainnya terlihat di wajah Hitsugaya. Acara ini memang aneh bin ajaib. Minuman keras yang asyik dinikmati para mahasiswa. Asap rokok yang hampir memenuhi ruangan. Serta para mahasiswi cewek yang genit dan centil bertebaran di hampir semua tempat. Asli. Acara inagurasi ini sama dengan diskotik tempat mesum yang biasa dilihatnya diberita ataupun internet. Diliriknya Matsumoto yang sedang asyik meneguk minuman keras seperti minum air putih. Cowok mungil itu merinding. Sudah ada tiga botol kosong di samping Matsumoto. Buset deh!

Hitsugaya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah depan. Di depan panggung yang dipasang itu. Ada sebuah band yang disewa khusus untuk acara ini. Terlihat para mahasiswa yang asyik menari mengikuti alunan lagu. Bahkan ada yang menarinya terhuyung-huyung karena minuman keras yang diminumnya.

Seorang mahasiswa yang asal usulnya nggak jelas datang menghampiri Hitsugaya yang sedang duduk.

"Hai…" sapa cowok itu. Hitsugaya menoleh. Sedikit bergidik melihat tampang cowok itu. Matanya memerah karena pengaruh minuman keras. Napasnya tercium bau minuman.

"Sendirian saja?" tanya cowok itu. Diraihnya pergelangan tangan Hitsugaya dengan tiba-tiba. Hitsugaya tersentak. Berusaha melepas tangannya yang dicengkram. Cowok nggak jelas itu menarik Hitsugaya. Dibawanya ke arah tempat yang bisa dikatakan gelap.

"Hei, lepaskan!" bentak Hitsugaya keki. Tubuhnya meronta-ronta. Suara Hitsugaya teredam dengan suara musik di ruangan itu. Jadi nggak ada gunanya. Sadar dirinya dalam bahaya. Kepalanya celingukkan ke kanan-kiri. Berusaha mencari pertolongan. Tapi sepertinya nggak ada yang menyadari. Karena semuanya asyik dengan aktivitasnya sendiri.

Hitsugaya mengumpat kesal. Terpaksa pakai kekerasannya sendiri. Diangkatnya tangan cowok yang mencengkram pergelangan tangannya itu. Kemudian dengan gerakan tiba-tiba digigitnya tangan cowok itu kuat-kuat.

"**AAAKKH!**" teriak cowok itu. Tangannya yang mencengkram tangan Hitsugaya melonggar. Hitsugaya tidak membuang kesempatan itu. Dilarikan dirinya menjauh dari cowok nggak jelas itu. Cowok itu berdecak marah. Disusulnya Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya menoleh ke belakang. Tubuhnya terkesiap melihat cowok itu menyusul tidak jauh dibelakang. Hitsugaya celingukkan panik mencari tempat sembunyi.

Seorang cowok yang duduk di sofa dekat tempat berdiri Hitsugaya. Menarik lengan cowok mungil itu dari arah belakang dengan tiba-tiba. Akhirnya Hitsugaya jatuh diatas pangkuannya. Hitsugaya sedikit tercengang. Baru saja dia ingin meronta. Cowok itu membekap mulutnya. Kemudian menutup kepalanya dan rambut putih Hitsugaya dengan jaket disampingnya.

"Jangan berontak kalau nggak mau cowok nggak jelas itu menemukanmu," tegurnya dengan nada sedikit mengancam.

Hitsugaya terperangah. Kamu juga sama saja nggak jelas, batinnya dalam hati.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.

* * *

**_

_**To be continued**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Pairing : Ichigo x Hitsugaya**

_**Spoiler Warning : **__**Alternate Universe (AU), Out Of Character (OOC), maleXmale, Shounen-ai, Don't like Don't read!**_

**Summary :** Hitsugaya salah satu mahasiswa baru di sebuah fakultas. Di kampusnya akan di adakan malam inagurasi. Tapi sepertinya Hitsugaya tidak terlalu berminat dengan acara yang disediakan khusus untuk para mahasiswa baru itu. Di acara itu dia dia bertemu dengan cowok nggak jelas. Hingga ada seorang cowok yang menolongnya…

**.**

**.

* * *

**

**Malam Inagurasi**

**.**

**Chapter 2

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

Hitsugaya menarik napas diam-diam. Jarak wajah cowok yang dia duduki sangat dekat. Tangannya cowok itu membekap mulutnya agar tidak berteriak. Ditepuknya agak sedikit keras punggung tangan cowok itu. Cowok itu menoleh. Dilepaskannya tangannya dari mulut Hitsugaya. Tapi gantinya… lengan cowok itu mampir di lehernya. Hitsugaya sedikit kaget. Tapi segera di redamnya. Bau parfum cowok itu tercium. Sepertinya bau parfum yang mahal dan _limited edition_.

"Kenapa anak SD bisa berkeliaran disini," bisik cowok itu pelan. Urat nadi marah Hitsugaya timbul.

"AKU BUKAN AN… Hmmpph!" cowok itu langsung membekap kembali mulut Hitsugaya. Kedua mata emerald Hitsugaya memandang marah ke cowok itu.

"Ngomongnya pelan-pelan saja," ujar cowok itu. Dilonggarkan tangan yang membekap mulut cowok mungil itu.

"Aku bukan anak SD! Aku mahasiswa!" desis Hitsugaya tajam. Pikir dong! Masa anak SD main di tempat nggak jelas ini, gumamnya.

Kedua alis cowok itu terangkat. Lumayan kaget. Ternyata cowok mungil ini sudah mahasiswa toh.

"Semester berapa?"

"Semester satu. Angkatan baru," nada suara Hitsugaya sudah terdengar biasa.

"Oh… namamu?"

"Hitsugaya Toushiro," ditatapnya Ichigo, "Kamu juga angkatan baru?"

Cowok itu menggeleng pelan. Senyum tipis muncul dibibirnya, "Aku sudah angkatan lama."

"Oh…"

"Ck! Kemana cowok rambut putih itu?" suara seseorang menghentikan obrolan itu. Ternyata itu suara cowok nggak jelas tadi. Hitsugaya sedikit panik.

"Sssh… tenanglah. Kalau kamu begitu bentar malah ketahuan, Toushiro," cowok itu berusaha menenangkan Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya mengangguk paham.

Tidak lama kemudian cowok nggak jelas itu berjalan pergi dari situ. Hitsugaya menarik napas lega.

"Sepertinya dia sudah pergi…"

Hitsugaya mendongakkan kepalanya pelan-pelan, "Ya, sepertinya beg—"

Cup!

Hee? Suara apa itu?

Kedua mata Hitsugaya terbelalak lebar. Bibirnya tidak sengaja mampir di bibir cowok itu. Ditarik bibirnya ke arah belakang. _Shit_! Dasar bibir sialan. Bisa-bisanya mampir dibibir orang, maki Hitsugaya dalam hati.

Cowok itu menatap Hitsugaya. Sedikit kaget dengan ciuman dadakan itu. Sudut bibirnya terangkat.

"Aku nggak nyangka kalo kamu agresif," ujar cowok itu lirih.

Hitsugaya _blushing_, "Itu kecelakaan. Aku nggak sengaja."

Kedua alis cowok itu terangkat tinggi. "Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya cowok itu ringan. Hitsugaya terperangah.

"Hah?"

"Bagaimana rasa ciuman itu?" cowok itu mengulang pertanyaannya lagi.

"Apa… maksudmu?" tanya Hitsugaya pelan.

Cowok itu tersenyum menyeringai. Bibirnya mendekat ke telinga Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya bersikap waspada. Kalau-kalau nih cowok sama saja dengan cowok nggak jelas tadi.

"Bercanda. Nggak usah dipikirkan pertanyaan ku yang tadi," bisiknya pelan.

Hitsugaya diam-diam menarik napas lega. Kiraian mau apa.

"Mau ku antar pulang?" tanya cowok itu. Diangkatnya jaket yang menutup kepalanya dan Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya menggeleng cepat.

"Nggak usah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok."

"Ini sudah jam dua pagi," ujar cowok itu kalem. Hitsugaya terperangah. Diliriknya jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Benar, _euy_!

"Kendaraan sudah jarang lewat. Mau ku antar?" tawar cowok itu lagi. Hitsugaya memandang ragu.

"Aku tidak maksa. Hanya menawarkan…," ditatapnya Hitsugaya yang masih terlihat ragu, "Ya sudah, _bye._" Ditinggalkannya Hitsugaya yang masih terduduk diam di sofa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hitsugaya memandangi ponselnya sambil mengumpat kesal. Bisa-bisanya nih HP kehabisan baterei. Sudah satu jam dia duduk di halte. Menunggu bus yang lewat. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan bus. Yang lewat hanya kendaraan pribadi. Mau jalan kaki sampai rumah? Boleh saja tapi harus menempuh jarak 9 km. Tadi waktu ke acara itu saja makan waktu satu jam lebih. Saking jauh dan macet di jalan.

Cowok mungil itu menghembuskan napas kuat-kuat. Diliriknya jam tangan. Jam tiga lewat lima menit. Suasana disitu tambah sunyi. Lampu jalan yang remang-remang. Semakin membuat suasana tambah menyeramkan.

"Sendirian, dek?" suara seseorang membuat Hitsugaya tersentak kaget. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara. Seorang pria berumur sekitaran empat puluh. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis. Sepertinya orang baik. Terlihat dari raut mukanya.

"Ya begitulah…" ujar Hitsugaya, "Paman juga?"

Paman itu tersenyum tipis. Kepalanya mengangguk.

"Kenapa sendirian di tempat begini?"

"Lagi menunggu bus."

Kedua alis paman itu mengerut, "Sudah tidak ada bus yang lewat kalau sudah jam begini, dek."

Hitsugaya sedikit kaget. Tapi dia sudah tahu kalau nggak ada bus yang lewat.

Udara malam berhembus sejuk. Obrolan kedua orang itu semakin tambah nyambung. Hingga seseorang menghampiri Hitsugaya dari arah belakang.

"Toushiro… apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

Hitsugaya terkesiap. Dibalikkan tubuhnya. Cowok yang menolongnya tadi di tempat inagurasi. Berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat duduknya.

"Hei, apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya cowok itu lagi.

"Aku menunggu bus. Benarkan, Paman?" dibalikkan wajahnya ke tempat duduk paman tadi. Tapi yang bersangkutan sudah tidak ada disitu.

"Paman siapa? Dari tadi kulihat kamu sendirian duduk disini," kedua alisnya mengerut heran.

"Tapi tadi ada paman yang menemaniku disini kok," Hitsugaya berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Umurnya sekitar empat puluh?" Hitsugaya mengangguk. Tahu darimana. Katanya tadi nggak lihat.

"Dia sudah mati. Kecelakaannya di depan halte ini," ujar cowok itu enteng.

_Deg! _Jantung Hitsugaya berdetak. Jadi yang tadi itu arwahnya?

"Ku dengar katanya kalau ada kendaraan yang lewat disini jam tiga pagi. Akan kecelakaan dan mati ditempat. Dari tadi kamu disini apa ada kendaraan yang lewat?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk pelan, "Hanya satu tadi. Sebelum jam tiga," suaranya pelan. Jadi memang benar ya? Bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Ayo. Ku antar pulang," ajak cowok itu, "Ku pikir kamu sudah pulang. Nggak tahunya masih duduk disini."

Hitsugaya menatap cowok di depannya itu. Jadi, dia mengkhawatirkanku?

Cowok itu mengulurkan tangan kirinya. Hitsugaya menyambut uluran tangan itu. Tangannya hangat, gumam Hitsugaya dalam hati. Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya. Untung tempat itu lumayan gelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruangan kuliah itu hanya terlihat beberapa mahasiswa. Hampir enam puluh persen tidak ada yang masuk. Hitsugaya bisa melihat wajah-wajah mengantuk dan teler akibat minuman keras yang diminum mereka. Hanya saja dia nggak habis pikir dengan Matsumoto. Diliriknya Matsumoto yang sedang ngerumpi dengan teman ceweknya. Wajahnya terlihat segar bugar. Ajaib tuh anak. Minum sampai tiga botol. Tapi tetap _happy-happy_ saja. Sebenarnya yang masuk kuliah hanya tiga puluh persen. Sisanya pada datang terlambat.

Pikiran Hitsugaya menerawang. Waktu diantar cowok itu. dia sampai dirumah jam stengah lima lewat. Dia sangat berterima kasih. Kalau cowok itu nggak mengantarnya. Mungkin dia bakal di halte itu ditemani arwah. Jika mengingat itu. Hitsugaya bergidik. Tolol banget. Bisa-bisanya percaya kalau orang itu masih hidup. Untung waktu itu nggak lihat kakinya. Mungkin bakal pingsan ditempat kalau lihat kaki orang itu nggak ada.

Hitsugaya menepuk jidatnya. "Ck! Bego. Aku lupa nanya nama tuh cowok lagi," makinya pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hitsugaya menyapu pandangannya di ruangan yang dimasukinya itu. Setelah mata kuliah tadi. Dia harus pindah ke ruangan kuliah lain. Bikin ribet saja. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ini sudah aturan di kampusnya. Beberapa mahasiswa dari kelas lain duduk di ruangan itu. Hitsugaya duduk di bangku pertengahan paling ujung. Tempat duduk di ruangan ini sama seperti di bioskop. Beda dengan kelasnya yang biasa. Satu meja dosen lumayan besar terletak di depan ruangan. Hitsugaya melirik jam tangannya. Sudah lewat dari jam sebenarnya. Tapi dosen yang akan memberi kuliah belum muncul batang hidungnya.

Mahasiswi cewek yang duduk biasa di paling depan berbisik-bisik. Seorang mahasiswa masuk dari pintu dan berdiri di samping meja dosen. Diletakkannya buku yang lumayan tebal itu di meja. Dan pandangannya menyapu ruangan yang sudah terisi para mahasiswa itu.

"_Ohayou_…" sapanya sedikit tegas. Terlihat anggukan hormat. Dan balasan dari seluruh mahasiswa di ruangan itu. Hitsugaya tertegun. Itukan cowok yang di acara inagurasi. Kenapa…?

Penampilan cowok itu sedikit berbeda. Kacamata berwarna putih membingkai matanya. Terlihat _cool__!_

"Kenalkan. Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo. Dosen yang akan memberi kalian kuliah hari ini," ujar cowok itu.

Cewek-cewek di ruangan itu serentak menarik napas. Diberi kuliah oleh cowok cakep begini. Mau seharian juga nggak keberatan. Cewek-cewek itu langsung sibuk merapikan penampilan mereka.

Hitsugaya ternganga. Kenapa cowok itu nggak bilang kemarin kalau dia dosen?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.

* * *

**_

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Pairing : Ichigo x Hitsugaya**

_**Spoiler Warning : **__**Alternate Universe (AU), Out Of Character (OOC), maleXmale, Shounen-ai, Don't like Don't read!**_

**Summary :** Hitsugaya salah satu mahasiswa baru di sebuah fakultas. Di kampusnya akan di adakan malam inagurasi. Tapi sepertinya Hitsugaya tidak terlalu berminat dengan acara yang disediakan khusus untuk para mahasiswa baru itu. Di acara itu dia dia bertemu dengan cowok nggak jelas. Hingga ada seorang cowok yang menolongnya. Dan ternyata cowok yang menolongnya itu seorang Dosen di kampusnya!

**.**

**.

* * *

**

**Malam Inagurasi**

**.**

**Chapter 3

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

Tatapan terkesima, kagum, tidak menyangka, dan lain-lain terlihat di semua mata para mahasiswa di ruangan itu. Gila. Dosen yang mengajari mereka masih anak muda, _coy_! Cewek-cewek di ruangan itu malah mulai mandang jatuh cinta. Benar-benar cowok idaman yang ideal, _yeah baby_!

Ichigo menjelaskan mata kuliah di depannya dengan serius. Catatan kecil yang penting ditulisnya di _whiteboard_. Dibalikkan tubuhnya menghadap para mahasiswa di ruangan itu.

"Sampai disini ada yang ingin bertanya?" tanya Ichigo. Diletakkannya buku yang dipegangnya diatas meja. Langsung terlihat serentak tangan-tangan cewek diatas.

"Saya, _sensei_!"

"Eh! Aku duluan!"

"Kalian berdua pada mau nanya apa? Otak udang kayak begitu," ledek temannya yang duduk satu baris dengan kedua cewek itu. langsung terlihat pandangan sinis dari kedua cewek itu.

"Kamu juga otak udang. Malah ngeledek orang lain," celetuk satu suara cewek dari belakang.

Alhasil ruangan itu jadi kayak pasar yang lagi jual barang obral. Cowok-cowok pada cengo. Dasar cewek-cewek edan!

"**SEMUANYA HARAP TENANG!" **bentak Ichigo dengan suara menggelegar. Dipukulnya keras meja disampingnya. Suasana langsung hening. Senyap total. Tangan-tangan diudara itu langsung turun ke bawah. Ngeri dengan bentakan Ichigo tadi. Ichigo diam-diam menarik napas panjang. Kalau nggak dibentak entar bakal besar kepala semua nih mahasiswa. Ditatapnya satu persatu wajah cewek-cewek itu. Tidak ada yang berani buka mulut melihat muka Ichigo yang sedang marah.

"Kalian ini bukan anak SMA lagi yang harus diberitahu. Apa kalian tidak malu?" kedua alis Ichigo terangkat tinggi. Para cewek-cewek itu langsung menekuk muka malu. Ichigo kembali menyapu pandangannya. Kedua mata cokelatnya berhenti di seraut wajah yang menatapnya dengan bingung dan tidak percaya.

Ichigo tersenyum tipis menatap cowok mungil berambut putih itu. Hitsugaya tersentak kaget begitu melihat tatapan Ichigo terarah padanya. Cepat-cepat dialihkan wajahnya keluar jendela. Dadanya sedikit berdetak nggak karuan ditatap seperti itu.

Ichigo dalam hati menahan tawa. Kembali ditatapnya para mahasiswi cewek yang masih menekuk wajah mereka.

"Kali ini kalian ku maafkan. Lain kali jangan dilakukan lagi," ujar Ichigo dengan nada suara bijaksana.

Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, Ichigo tersenyum hangat. Para cewek langsung terpana. Keren. Lengkaplah sudah sebagai cowok idaman. Mereka masih sadar diri. Kalau saja ini bukan ruangan kuliah pasti para cewek itu sudah jerit-jerit bahagia plus mimisan karena ngeliat hal langka yang disuguhkan dosen muda itu.

"Baiklah. Kita mulai lagi kuliahnya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata kuliah yang dibawakan Ichigo hanya berasa lima belas menit untuk para mahasiswa cewek. Aneh. Padahal Ichigo mengajar dua jam lebih di depan mereka. Dasar deh!

Begitu Ichigo keluar dari ruangan. Langsung terdengar seruan-seruan nggak jelas yang khususnya dari cewek-cewek. Kalau yang cowok-cowok mungkin cuma dua-lima biji. _Readers_ pengen tahu apa saja yang keluar dari mulut cewek-cewek? Ini dia.

"**KYAAA~! KUROSAKI SENSEI MEMANG KEREN!**

"**COWOK IDAMAN GUE~!"**

"**LO LIHAT SENYUMANNYA TADI? GILA! MANTAP!"**

"**HE-EH! WAJAHNYA SEPERTI ARTIS BARAT FAVORIT GUE~!"**

"**ARTIS BARAT FAVORIT LO ITU SI SULE, YA?" **langsung terdengar suara melengking dari salah satu cowok yang duduk di pinggir jendela. Tawa ngakak langsung terdengar dari para cowok-cowok yang duduk nggak jauh dari dia. Bahkan ada yang megang perut saking gelinya.

"**PRIKITIEWWW!" **seru teman cowok disampingnya. Para cewek-cewek kontan mandang sinis. Dasar cowok-cowok katro!

Hitsugaya mengikuti suasana di ruangan itu dengan senyum geli yang terukir di bibirnya. Sumpah! Yang tadi itu jayus banget.

"**EHEM!"** suara deheman yang setara dengan toa langsung menghentikan kicauan-kicauan para mahasiswa di ruangan itu. Semuanya terdiam begitu melihat siapa yang masuk di ruangan itu. Mulut-mulut langsung terkunci rapat-rapat. Yang berdiri di depan ruangan adalah Rektor Universitas ini.

Yamamoto-sama adalah Rektor yang sudah lama menjabat di Universitas itu. Nggak ada yang tahu berapa umurnya sekarang. Bahkan ada yang memprediksikan umurnya sudah hampir seribu tahun lebih (tega banget prediksinya). Yang sering jadi pertanyaan para mahasiswa yang sudah lama kuliah disitu yaitu kenapa dia nggak terlihat menderita menjalankan tugasnya sebagai Rektor? Padahal repot banget lho menjabat Rektor. Harus bolak-balik untuk mengikuti seminar, dll.

Ada satu peristiwa yang membuat para mahasiswa yang kuliah di Universitas Negeri ini bakal hafal sampai dia lulus dari Universitas ini. Nggak ada yang berani berdemo di Universitas. Masalahnya yang nanganin Rektornya langsung, _coy_! Hanya dengan tatapan tajam Yamamoto-sama saja. Para Mahasiswa yang berdemo langsung menghentikan demonya itu dan berjanji nggak akan berdemo lagi selama-lamanya. _Readers _sudah tahu kan bagaimana tatapan Yamamoto-sama. Jadi nggak perlu dijelaskan panjang lebar.

"Setelah ini kalian mata kuliah apa?" Tanya Yamamoto-sama dengan suara yang bisa dibilang terdengar mencekam. Para mahasiswa dalam ruangan itu langsung menelan ludah serempak.

"Setelah ini mata kuliah Ilmu Negara, _Sensei_," Jawab salah seorang cewek yang duduk paling depan. Suaranya terdengar pelan dan takut-takut. Yamamoto mengangguk.

"Sudah sampai mana dosen yang memberikan kalian mata kuliah?"

Langsung terlihat buku-buku bahan ajar yang dibuka oleh para mahasiswa.

"Sudah sampai di Teori asal mula Negara, _Sensei,_" sahut cewek yang duduk di depan itu lagi. Kali ini nada suaranya sudah terdengar biasa.

Yamamoto mengangguk-ngangguk paham. "Baiklah. Saya yang akan mengajarkan mata kuliah Ilmu Negara hari ini." ucap Yamamoto dengan tenang.

Keringat dingin langsung terlihat di wajah-wajah para mahasiswa itu. Selama dua jam ini mereka harus bersikap manis dan perhatian dengan penjelasan Yamamoto-sama. Kalau tidak… siap-siap saja dapat _deathglare_ mematikan dari Yamamoto-sama yang kata para Senpai di fakultas ini sangat mengerikan dari dosen-dosen _killer_ yang sudah lama di fakultas itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hitsugaya mencoba berkonsentrasi dengan buku di hadapannya. Sudah hampir setengah jam dia mencoba menghafal tabel di depannya tapi nggak bisa-bisa juga. Bukan masalah otaknya yang bodoh. Tapi ada suatu pikiran di otaknya yang memaksa untuk mengabaikan dulu buku di depannya.

"Ck! Sialan," makinya pelan. Nggak berani kuat-kuat karena dia sekarang berada di dalam perpustakaan fakultas. Tadinya dia pikir bakal nggak ada satu orang yang mengunjungi perpustakaan ini. Ternyata meleset, _euy_! Di dalam perpustakaan banyak banget terlihat para kutu-kutu buku. Bukan maksudnya mengejek, tapi jelas-jelas sih pengen mengejek.

Kacamata yang tebalnya nggak tahu berapa senti, baju yang…ehem! Lumayan norak, dan rambut khas anak-anak kutu buku –rambut kepang, dll– terlihat di hampir penjuru ruangan perpustakaan. Hitsugaya sebenarnya agak minder untuk masuk di ruangan ini. Minder bukan karena takut juga dikira kutu buku. Tapi minder karena takut dirinya yang terlihat paling keren di situ. Tapi, masa bodo. Dia harus menghafal tabel yang diberikan oleh Unohana sensei minggu lalu. Alhasil nggak berguna. Karena otaknya sekarang nggak mau diajak kompromi.

Hitsugaya menopang dagunya. Pandangannya di alihkan keluar jendela yang terbuka lebar. Angin sejuk menerpa wajah dan rambutnya.

Jadi namanya Kurosaki Ichigo, gumam Hitsugaya dalam hati. Dia lompat berapa tahun tuh, sampai bisa jadi dosen muda di fakultas ini?

Hitsugaya kembali teringat dengan ciumannya di malam inagurasi itu serta tatapan Ichigo di ruangan tadi. Semburat merah menjalar di kedua pipinya. Anjrit! Kenapa gue jadi deg-degan nggak karuan kalau mengingat wajahnya. Umpat Hitsugaya kesal tapi senang. Diramasnya rambut putihnya kuat-kuat. Berusaha mengenyahkan wajah cowok berambut _orange_ itu.

"Sepertinya tabel itu susah kamu hafal, ya?" bisikkan lembut terdengar dari samping kanan Hitsugaya.

Cowok mungil itu terkesiap. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Kedua matanya terbelalak dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ichigo duduk di bangku samping kanannya dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

Jantung Hitsugaya berdetak cepat. Muka Hitsugaya memerah. Ichigo yang melihat itu kontan mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Kamu demam ya, Toushiro?" Ichigo menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya ke dahi Hitsugaya.

Parah. Muka Hitsugaya tambah memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Ichigo tersenyum penuh arti. Direndahkan kepalanya. Dan ditatapnya mata emerald Hitsugaya dalam-dalam.

"Kamu teringat dengan ciumanmu yang malam itu, ya?" ucapnya lirih.

Kalimat Ichigo tepat sasaran di jantung Hitsugaya. Ichigo menahan senyum.

"Sebagai gantinya…," Ichigo mengecup lembut pipi kiri Hitsugaya, "Aku nggak akan menceritakan ke orang-orang tentang ciumanmu itu," lanjutnya lagi dengan bibir tersenyum.

Dilangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu ruangan perpustakaan itu. Setelah beberapa detik terlewat. Akhirnya Hitsugaya sadar. Kepalanya celingukkan ke kanan-kiri. Begitu dilihat sudah tidak ada orang lagi di ruangan itu, dia menarik napas lega. Detik berikutnya, Hitsugaya menjatuhkan wajahnya ke buku yang terbuka di meja depannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Keesokan paginya…_

Pagi ini begitu Hitsugaya melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam area kampusnya dia nggak sengaja dengar tentang obrolan-obrolan para mahasiswa cewek di kampusnya. Setiap melewati para kerumunan cewek nama Kurosaki Ichigo sedang diagung-agungkan. Kalau cowok-cowok sering demam sepakbola.

Beda dengan cewek-cewek, mereka sekarang demam Kurosaki Ichigo. Hitsugaya sebenarnya malas dengar gossip-gosip nggak jelas dari cewek-cewek itu. Tapi, dia harus membuang kenyataan. Karena sekarang dia juga kena dampak demam Kurosaki Ichigo. Begitu dilangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan. Semua cewek sedang antusiasnya membicarakan Ichigo.

"Eh! Aku dengar katanya Kurosaki-_sensei_ lulusan terbaik dari fakultas kita lho!"

"Gila ya! Padahal umurnya baru 23 tahun. Tapi sudah jadi dosen di fakultas kita ini."

"Pokoknya aku harus bisa jadi pacarnya!" seru seorang cewek yang duduk nggak jauh di kerumunan itu. Seruannya itu langsung dapat _deathglare_ gratis dari para cewek-cewek yang duduk berkerumunan.

Cewek itu kontan meringis nggak enak. "Bercanda. Aku tahu diri kok!"

"Syukur deh kalau kamu tahu. Jadi nggak perlu diingetin," celetuk salah satu cewek.

Gosip-gosip itu akhirnya harus ditunda karena Unohana-_sensei_ sudah berada di depan ruangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hitsugaya menaiki tangga-tangga dengan sedikit berlari. Buku catatannya ketinggalan di ruangan kuliah tadi. Untung dia sempat memeriksa tasnya di depan gerbang tadi. Begitu sampai di depan ruangan yang dituju. Napasnya terengah-engah. Tangannya memegang gagang pintu. Tapi segera dihentikan niatnya untuk membuka pintu ruangan itu karena terdengar suara seseorang dari dalam ruangan.

"Ya. Jalankan sesuai perintahku. Dan bunuh Yamamoto sebentar malam," ujar orang itu dengan nada ringan. Seakan yang akan dibunuhnya hanya serangga kecil.

Kedua mata Hitsugaya terbelalak lebar. Ini pembunuhan berencana. Batinnya. Dan sialnya begitu dia ingin pergi dari tempat itu. suara HP-nya berdering dengan kuatnya. Orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu kontan terkesiap. Dihampirinya pintu ruangan dengan langkah lebar. Kosong. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Orang itu menghampiri tangga dengan sedikit berlari. Dilihatnya Hitsugaya lari tergesa-gesa menuruni tangga. Dan sudah jelas. Yang tadi menguping pembicaraannya di telpon cowok mungil itu. Karena sekarang sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa di kampus.

"Jangan pikir bisa kabur setelah mendengar hal itu," senyum licik tercetak di bibir orang itu. Udara disekitar situ berhembus lumayan kuat. Hitsugaya sekarang berada dalam masalah besar.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.

* * *

**_

_**To be continued…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Pairing : Ichigo x Hitsugaya**

_**Spoiler Warning : **__**Alternate Universe (AU), Out Of Character (OOC), maleXmale, Shounen-ai, Don't like Don't read!**_

**Summary :** Di acara malam inagurasi itu dia bertemu dengan cowok nggak jelas. Hingga ada seorang cowok yang menolongnya. Dan ternyata cowok yang menolongnya itu seorang Dosen di kampusnya. Kali ini Hitsugaya terjerat masalah yang membahayakan nyawanya

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Malam Inagurasi**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Itu tadi pembunuhan berencana. Damn! Kalau aku sampai ketahuan menguping pembicaraan tadi bakal tamat hidup aku,_ batin Hitsugaya dalam hati. Kedua kakinya dipacu untuk berlari menuruni tangga kampus. Pikiran dan perasaannya dihantui rasa kalut dan panik. Dua tangga terakhir, Hitsugaya melompat dan berbelok ke kanan.

_Bruk!_

Cowok mungil itu terhuyung ke belakang karena menabrak seseorang. Tapi sebelum tubuhnya menyentuh lantai. Sebuah tangan menangkap lengan kirinya.

"Ah!" Hitsugaya sedikit kaget dengan orang dihadapannya, "Kurosaki-_sensei_."

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini? Kamu masih ada kuliah?"

Hitsugaya menggeleng cepat, "Nggak. Tadi saya ke ruangan kuliah untuk mengambil buku yang ketinggalan."

"Terus?" Kedua alis Ichigo terangkat, "Sudah dapat bukunya?"

_Glek!_ Hitsugaya menelan ludah paksa. Itu dia yang jadi masalahnya. Hanya gara-gara sebuah buku yang tertinggal. Dia malah dalam bahaya sekarang.

"Toushiro…" panggil Ichigo, "Kamu sakit? Mukamu sedikit pucat." Ichigo memegang pipi kiri cowok mungil itu.

Muka Hitsugaya yang pucat berubah menjadi _blushing_,"Sa-saya… nggak apa-apa…" jawab Hitsugaya gagap, "A-anu… saya pamit duluan."

Cowok mungil itu pun dengan langkah sedikit berlari menjauhi Ichigo. Ichigo menatap punggung cowok mungil itu sampai hilang diujung koridor.

"Selamat sore, Kurosaki-san," sapa suara berat. Ichigo berbalik dan menatap orang yang berdiri itu. Seorang pria berumuran 30 tahun. Berambut cokelat tua dan memakai kacamata. Raut wajahnya dihiasi senyum kalem.

"Oh! Aizen-san."

"Baru selesai memberikan mata kuliah?"

"Iya."

"Setelah ini apa anda mau bersinggah disuatu tempat dulu? Saya mau mampir disebuah restoran," ajak Aizen.

"Hmm… boleh juga. Kebetulan hari ini saya tidak ada janji apa-apa,"

"Kalau begitu mari." Aizen berjalan duluan disusul dengan Ichigo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_BRAK! BLAAAM!_

_Bruuush!_

Minuman yang diteguk Hinamori langsung tersembur keluar. Dengan muka jengkel dilongokkan kepalanya ke pintu rumahnya yang tadi terbuka dengan keras. Dilihatnya Hitsugaya bersandar di belakang pintu dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Shiro-chan, kamu kenapa sih? Buka pintunya kasar sekali!" bentak Hinamori. Cowok mungil itu menoleh dan menatap neesan-nya.

"Be-berisik…" kata-kata Hitsugaya masih tersengal karena napasnya yang masih memburu. Dengan sisa tenaga yang masih ada. Cowok mungil itu beranjak ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Hinamori yang menatapnya dengan kening mengerut heran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Malamnya…_

Tok tok tok!

"Shiro-chan, ayo makan!"

Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam kamar itu. "Shiro-chaaaaaaan~!" teriak Hinamori lagi. "Astaga~ otouto-ku ini sudah bisu ya? Cakep-cakep kok bisu sih?"

Cklek!

Pintu di depannya terbuka. Hitsugaya menatap Neesan-nya itu dengan muka kesal.

"Aku nggak bisu!" jerit Hitsugaya jengkel.

"Oh, baguslah! Bakal malu seumur hidup aku kalau punya _Otouto_ yang bisu," ujar Hinamori dengan muka dibuat _innocent_.

Hitsugaya mendengus kesal, "Mau apa sih?"

"Makan. Kamu nggak makan juga aku nggak peduli. Tapi resikonya _Okasaan_ yang bakal ngomelin aku."

Kedua kakak-adik itu pun turun ke bawah untuk menyantap makan malam mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Diwaktu yang sama di tempat berbeda…_

Ruangan besar disinari sebuah lampu yang cahayanya remang-remang. Sofa di tengah ruangan itu, di duduki oleh dua orang pria yang wajahnya tidak kelihatan jelas karena ruangan yang agak gelap itu.

"Kita tunda dulu rencana kita untuk membunuh si Yamamoto."

"Memangnya ada masalah apa?" tanya orang yang duduk di depannya.

"Ada yang mendengar pembicaraanku ditelpon tadi."

Orang yang duduk di depannya sedikit tersentak kaget, "Siapa dia?"

"Salah satu mahasiswa di fakultas kita. Dan…"

"Kau tahu siapa dia?" potong pria di depannya.

Pria itu menyeringai. Walau ruangan itu sedikit gelap. Bibirnya yang menyeringai kelihatan jelas.

"Ya. Tikus kecil yang sudah terjebak dalam karung." Tawa kecil meluncur keluar dari bibirnya.

"Mau dibereskan juga?"

"Tidak. Akan kumainkan dulu dia. Setelah itu…," Pria itu terdiam. Begitu juga pria di depannya, "akan kubunuh," ucapnya dengan nada dingin.

Angin malam yang dingin berhembus masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Jendela yang terbuka lebar itu sedikit bergetar karena angin. Kedua pria di dalam ruangan itu terdiam. Hening. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Ruangan yang menjadi saksi bisu. Adanya rencana pembunuhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hitsugaya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Diliriknya jam yang berada di layar HP-nya. Jam 23. 50. Cowok mungil itu berdecak. Sejak dia tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan di kampus tadi. Dia jadi tidak bisa tidur. Disudut hatinya rasa takut yang tadi sedikit redup mulai muncul dipermukaan dan menjadi-jadi.

Takut. Karena dia sudah masuk ke dalam masalah besar. Masalah yang menyangkut hidup dan matinya.

Tok tok tok!

Ketukan pelan di pintu. Membuat Hitsugaya menoleh.

"Shiro-chan…" panggil Hinamori pelan dan bisa dibilang berbisik. Kedua alis Hitsugaya mengernyit. Tumben banget. Biasanya panggil kayak tarzan. Lagi kesambet apaan nih anak!

Cowok mungil itu bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke pintu kamar. Dibukanya pintu kamar.

"Ada ap—"

Ucapan Hitsugaya terpotong. Karena Hinamori memasuki kamarnya dan langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya _sweatdrop_, "Hei! Kamu kenapa _Neesan_?"

Hinamori bungkam. Hitsugaya yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela napas. Ditutupnya pintu kamarnya dan mendekati tempat tidurnya.

"Perasaanku nggak enak, Shiro-chan," ujar Hinamori pelan, "Bolehkan aku tidur disini?"

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku tidur di kamarmu."

"Jangan!" jerit Hinamori tertahan, "tidur disini." Cewek itu menepuk tempat tidur disampingnya.

"Err~ kamu kesambet apaan sih _Neesan_?"

"Astaga! Kenapa kamu banyak bacot sih Shiro-chan? Tenang saja. Aku nggak bakal melakukan hal-hal aneh kok. Suer!" Hinamori mengacungkan jari _peace_.

"Hal-hal… aneh…?" suara Hitsugaya pelan dan sedikit syok.

"Alah~! Yang ada pasti kamu yang bakal melakukan hal-hal aneh ke aku. Iya kan?" goda Hinamori.

Hitsugaya tersentak. Cowok mungil itu mengeram kesal, "Ngapain juga aku melakukan hal-hal aneh ke kamu. Gila! Kamu pikir aku bakal embat kamu, kakakku?"

Hinamori terkikik geli. "Oke, oke! Aku percaya kamu nggak bakal melakukan hal aneh. Soalnya kamu 'kan belum ahli."

"Apa kamu bilang?" pekik Hitsugaya.

"Kamu belum ahli, belum ahli, belum ahli, belum ahli, belum ahli dalam hal begituan," ujar Hinamori dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Kedua rahang Hitsugaya mengatup keras. Tengah malam cari perkara nih!

"Maaf… aku cuma bercanda. Jangan dipikirkan ucapan aku tadi, Shiro-chan."

Perasaan marah dan jengkel Hitsugaya langsung hilang. Apalagi begitu dilihatnya raut wajah Hinamori yang sedikit lesu.

Cowok mungil itu merangkak naik ke tempat tidurnya dan tidur disamping Hinamori.

Detik demi detik terlewat. Keduanya terdiam lama.

"Kalau kamu ada masalah. Kamu bisa menceritakannya padaku," gumam Hinamori pelan. Tapi bisa di dengar Hitsugaya. Hati Hitsugaya tiba-tiba dijalari perasaan hangat. Perasaan takutnya mulai sedikit demi sedikit berkurang karena ada seorang kakak yang menemaninya.

Mulut Hitsugaya terbuka tapi segera diurungkan niatnya untuk menceritakan masalah yang sedang dipikirkannya. Cukup dia saja yang menanggung masalahnya. Dia tidak mau orang lain tahu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Terima kasih…"

Malam itu, kedua kakak-adik itu larut dalam keheningan. Hitsugaya yang sedang memikirkan nasipnya kedepan. Dan Hinamori, yang memikirkan perasaan cemas yang sedari tadi tidak bisa diutarakannya pada adiknya. Malam semakin larut. Kedua orang itu akhirnya tertidur.

Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna _silver _yang sudah dari tiga jam yang lalu mobil itu berhenti disitu. Sepasang mata tajam mengawasi rumah itu lekat-lekat dari dalam mobil. Getaran _handphone_ membuat orang itu berjengit. Dikeluarkan _handphone_-nya dari saku celana. Satu pesan masuk. Dibacanya SMS itu. Seringaian mengembang di bibirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**A/N :**

Saya sudah meng-edit dari chapter 1-4 kemudian me-_replace_-nya. Maaf kalau cerita ini garing dan lama update-nya. Saya kehilangan ide cerita ini. Kemungkinan besar akan saya _discontinued_-kan. Tapi itu baru rencana.

Terima kasih bagi kalian yang telah membaca dan memberi kritik, saran, dan kesan :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**…****xXx…**

_**Regards,**_

**Jeanne**


End file.
